In fire suppression systems requiring a high mass flow rate of extinguishant, for example in order to quench an incipient fire in the presence of a highly volatile liquid fuel, it is known to achieve the required rapid discharge of extinguishant from a container by opening a relatively large bursting diaphragm fitted to a venting port of the container, thus permitting the contents to be ejected either by the vapor pressure of the extinguishant, or by the pressure derived from other means, for example an additional gas filling. Burstable containers of this kind have been proposed for use, for example, in aircraft fire suppression systems. However, such burstable containers have the disadvantage that the high mass flow rate of the fire extinguishant discharged therefrom can cause unduly high reaction forces to be imposed upon the container and thus upon the mountings by which it is secured in, for example, an aircraft, which reaction forces may possibly lead to failure of the mountings and damage to the adjacent structure of the aircraft.
Moreover, difficulties can arise as a result of the diaphragms bursting into awkwardly sited places.
Further difficulties can be encountered in pressurising the containers which also house detonators for bursting the diaphragms, and in replacing the detonators after prolonged periods during which the extinguishers have not been operated.
Yet further difficulties can arise due to accidental operation of the extinguishers.